


Home for Christmas

by momoju



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoju/pseuds/momoju
Summary: In which He Tian misses Little Mo during the holidays because He Cheng was a f*cking prick.
Relationships: Brother Qiu/He Cheng, He Tian/Mo Guan Shan, Jian Yi/Zhan Zheng Xi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 344





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A late christmas fic featuring my favorite 19 days couple, TianShan. I love the chemistry between them so much! Hoping you enjoy reading this fluffy short.

“Hey handsome, would you like to drink with us? I have a few friends who would be happy to meet you!”

He Tian looked up from the scotch he was sipping on, just noticing the brunette woman standing in front of him dressed in a black bodycon dress that accentuated her best assets. His eyes followed lazily to where she pointed, where a group of similar looking women were waving at him, patting the empty seat that they seemingly left for him.

Giving the woman one of his signature charming smiles, he declined politely. “Sorry, I’ll have to pass.”

The woman looked disappointed, but extended the invitation should he change his mind. As she left, He wanted to roll his eyes at the napkin that was left on the table, a series of numbers scribbled on it haphazardly.

Even with the alcohol, the bar, and the women, He Tian found himself bored.

Damn his brother for having him travel all the way to Japan just to parade him around in some meeting AND to serve as some fucking mascot for this new bar. Apparently his face was famous enough to draw in women who wanted to see the _bad boy little brother of the feared businessman, He Cheng_.

But if this was enough in exchange for him leaving him alone for another three months, he would be the prettiest fucking doll if he needed to be.

It has been a week since they’ve arrived, and that idiot finally managed to close the deal—just in time for Christmas Eve.

So there he was, sitting in some Bar that his brother owned, waiting for said brother to finally finish up with his fucking meetings so he can fly back home.

He Tian paused at the thought.

When did home become an actual home again?

The image of an annoyed red head flashed in his mind and he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, taking one more sip of the god awful scotch that he was served. He had a few words with Cheng about his alcohol.

It was 9 PM, just a few hours before Christmas. Before, he had no complaints about being neck-deep in women to greet the coming season or get smoshed at whatever bar he pleases (knowing Cheng will take care of whatever shit he would leave behind).

But what the hell happened for him to find the thought of spending the whole night in his apartment with Little Mo, while the permanently annoyed young man would be shouting curses at him for disrupting him as he cooked. Or how Little Mo would probably get shit-faced drunk with just a few bottles of expensive alcohol, and they’d probably laugh themselves silly. Or the thought of just sitting in his living room with Mo sleeping beside him with his head on his shoulder sounded so fucking perfect.

 _Fuck_.

When did he get so fucking domesticated?

Hell, even the thought of having Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi with them in the apartment to fuck shit up was looking so much more fun than parties like this.

Taking out his phone, he opened the all-too familiar message thread of his Little Mo.

_He Tian_

_Sub: Little Mo~_

_Miss me?_

_Mo Guan Shan_

_Sub: Suck a dick_

_Who misses who you fucker?_

_He Tian_

_Sub: Dirty Boy_

_You miss my dick that much?_

He could imagine the redhead sputtering out whatever alcohol he may be consuming at the moment, the flustered look that the other man sported was always a joy to see.

_Mo Guan Shan_

_Sub: WTF_

_KEEP YOUR DICK TO YOURSELF ASSHOLE!!_

_He Tian_

_Sub: Sure_

_I’d land my dick in your asshole anytime my Little Mo~_

He Tian chuckled to himself as he leaned on the plush banquette seat, the phone lighting up most of his face amidst the bar’s darkness. He stared at the phone in anticipation, thrilled at how much the redhead could be so flustered so easily and how cute it was seeing him like that.

A few minutes passed without a reply—maybe he pissed off the other man too much? Sighing, he was about to give up pestering the man until his phone vibrated again (it bothered him how quickly he grabbed the phone from the table).

As soon as he read the message, a wide smile was on his face as he leaned back on the seat once again, both palms covering his whole face in an attempt to contain his happiness.

Mo Guan Shan

_Sub: …._

_Come back home already you annoying prick._

This redhead will be the death of him.

That Fucking He Cheng better be back soon, or he’ll use his credit card on a separate private jet back to China.

* * *

He Cheng sighed as he finally reached his car, the negotiations took longer than expected, but he finally secured the deal and was hoping to fly back to China for Christmas—At least He Tian and him can spend a few minutes together on the plane ‘celebrating’ before the younger boy could beg off and go celebrate to who knows where once they landed.

Speaking of which, he was hoping that his idiotic brother wasn’t causing too much trouble at his bar. The last time he left He Tian on his own, he had to renovate half of the VIP room after he & his friends deemed it necessary to make every wall some kind of target practice while on their drunken asses.

Dialing one of his men’s number, the other line picked up almost immediately. “Boss?”

“Is He Tian still decent?”

The other line was silent for a moment as he heard some slight shuffling, before the man’s voice filled the line again. “It’s weird boss. He never left his seat for the past two hours. Just staring at his phone and looking giddy and shit.”

He Tian…giddy? The words were so far off from each other He Cheng was thinking that the man he assigned was either drinking on the job, or He Tian pulled a fast one on him and was not actually the man sitting at the VIP seating.

“Take a picture.”

The said goon excused himself and started taking a photo, sending it immediately to his boss as instructed.

He Cheng almost choked on the water he was sipping on as the picture filled the screen—Even through the darkness of the bar, he could still see his often cool and collected younger brother, leaning into the banquette seat as a smile was on his lips while his hands covered his face.

And fuck, the kid really looked….giddy.

Looking dumbly at the screen as he blinked a few times in disbelief, he proceeded to rummage at the alcohol that was always on stash inside his car, catching the attention of Qiu, who was looking at him through the rear view mirror

“What’s up with you boss?”

Finally seeing a bottle of brandy, he poured himself a glass before downing it in one gulp.

“A chritmas miracle Qiu, a fucking christmas miracle.” He Cheng managed to chuckle as he smiled fondly at the photo.


End file.
